The Community Outreach And Translation Core (COTC) will expand and organize the outreach activities begun in the previous grant. A committee composed of the Director, the Deputy Director and members of the Community Advisory Committee will recruit a Community Outreach Coordinator (COC), who will be experienced in community affairs and familiar with the East Baltimore community. This person will be supervised by the Center Director, but will be trained by members of the Community Advisory Committee and the Center Staff. The COC will be housed in offices space in the Historic East Baltimore Action Coalition. The projects that will form the priority core activities of the COC will include presentation of the A+ Asthma school-based education program at local elementary schools with help from Center staff, coordinating with Annie E Casey Foundation Staff the Center's collaboration with housing relocation activities of the East Baltimore Development Incorporated, and facilitating a workshop on Urban Housing issues with the Center for Healthy Housing staff. The COC will attend all Community Advisory Committee meetings and work with committee members to facilitated the committee's recommendations. Additional activities may include Health Fairs, meetings of community organizations, facilitating health care presentations, facilitating community focus groups by Center staff, maintaining liaison with the Johns Hopkins Urban Health Institute and the Johns Hopkins Urban Environmental Health Center's Outreach Program.